Because of the energy crisis of the mid-1970's and due to economic factors within the electric utility industry, there is a need for storing bulk quantities of electrical power which might be produced intermittently or randomly by devices such as wind-driven generators, solar cells or the like. A number of methods have been considered including the storage of compressed air in large reservoirs, flywheels, capacitive storage, inductive storage and a number of electrochemical schemes. Electrochemical storage batteries are generally expensive and deteriorate when subject to discharge and recharge action.
To this date, only pumped water storage wherein water from a water storage pond at one level is directed to a water storage pond at a lower level through a hydroelectric plant having a water pumping capability has proven to be a viable method. Unfortunately, such facilities are limited to areas wherein the terrain is suitable for providing water sources at different elevations.
The electrically rechargeable REDOX flow cell system of the instant invention has a very high overall energy efficiency as compared to other systems and can be discharged more completely than secondary battery systems. Additionally, secondary battery systems are relatively expensive and the plates deteriorate when the batteries are repeatedly discharged and recharged.